


Imagine: Giving Daryl His First Blow Job

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: The Reader and Daryl are alone on a run and the reader decides to treat Daryl to his first blow job after finding out he has never had one before. And then smutty smut ensues...





	Imagine: Giving Daryl His First Blow Job

Daryl had secured the room and he had stood there awkwardly as you walked up willfully to him and pressed your body suggestively into his, rubbing your chest up and down his, done with any subtle clues, needing to show him tonight how much you wanted him.

Daryl had recently confessed to you that he had never been given a blowjob before, this leaked out one night during a drunken session of truth or dare between you. You had been hinting at Daryl for months now, trying to get him to see how much you wanted him. After that night, you knew you had to make it up to the man, you planned to do it when the time was right. By looks of this old secure house, you had just found it.

Daryl noticed your eyes on him, his jaw tightened and he stared at you like he didn’t know what to do.

You smiled playfully in response and squared his shoulders, pushing his body back onto the bed behind him, his legs dangled on the edge.

You smile and kneel down in between his legs as you graze your hand up and down his muscular thighs, watching as your hands rub his blue denim jeans harshly, causing warm friction to be created. You lick your lips and rub your thighs together as your eyes lock on to the button of his jeans and his hard cock, throbbing inside its prison. You run your hand over it and intentionally rub it up and down, looking innocently up at Daryl, who is biting his lip and groaning to himself, trying to keep control.

“Shit, Y/N…” Daryl half grunted, half moaned, as his eyes close at your touch.

You smirk and lick your lips as you stare into his eyes, “I can’t believe that nobody has ever treated you before, baby… A gorgeous man like you?” You smile and push up his tank top, plunging your lips down onto his lower stomach, making love to it with your tongue.

You felt his hand urgently come down and grab your hair, pushing your head further into his skin. You smile and bite his skin a little as you trail your tongue around his navel, feeling him buck into you.

“Damn, Y/N!” He groans loudly in surprised pleasure, loving every second of your tongue on him.

You smile again as you feel him bucking against your face, you leave one more harsh kiss under his belly button before detaching pushing your body back up over him on the old tattered bed you had found on a run.

You smiled and moved your hand down to his cock and rubbed it roughly, licking your lips, as you stared at him, telling him what you wanted with only a look.

“Shit, Y/N! I don’t know if I can handle it!” Daryl whined as your fingers came swiftly up to his metal button, you pop it open and quickly unzip his jeans, staring down at your target with intent.

You lick your lips and smile, “Don’t worry baby, tonight? This is all about me pleasuring you… You can pay me back later baby.”

You look down and watch your hands run over to either side of his writhing hips and begin to pull his jeans down. He half whines and half groans as he lifts his hips up into the air, allowing you to pull them off him swiftly, you slam them to the floor, never giving them a second thought.

You turn your attention back to your target and gasp in surprise as you see his fully erect cock staring over at you, he was as big as you had ever seen!

You look up quickly into Daryl’s eyes which as darting back and forth nervously as you take him in. You smile sweetly at his nervousness and lean up and over his cock, letting it drag across your clothed stomach, as you moved your hands quickly to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over his body. You stare seriously into his eyes as he lifts his body up and allows you to pull the fabric off him, he stares back into your eyes, with more and more need.

He growled when you straddled him, on his stomach, just above his groaning cock. You feel it pressing behind you on your ass and your back and lean into it moaning slightly, as you stared it down, wondering how good it would feel inside you. You snap your eyes and thoughts back forward and notice Daryl staring at your reaction to his cock, with amusement. He strummed his lip with his index finger, loving the feeling of your ass riding his cock, he stared boldly into your eyes this time, when you locked yours with his.

You grin fully at him, happy he is lowering his walls to you, you wiggle around on top of his stomach uncomfortably, as you feel yourself getting turned on just by his gaze on you and his body under you.

You spring your body forward and place your hands on either side of his face, his eyes look up at you wildly, at them down to your lips which are suddenly in close proximity.

You smile, loving his reaction, feeling his breath hitch with your lips so close he could almost taste them.

You stare down lovingly for a minute, “I’ve wanted this for so long…” You say softly, staring down into his eyes, he looks back up at you with the sweetest smile at your words.

You close your eyes and smile back, leaning your lips into his, tasting them for the first time. You moan in happiness the minute your lips hit his soft surface, you held them onto his a moment before letting go and repeating, this time slowly plunging your tongue into his mouth. You stare up at him and watch his eyes close and feel him growl into your mouth, as you began to swirl around his tongue, lovingly.

You leaned your chest onto his as you sank your body and kiss further into him, putting all your pressure on his body, as you made love to his tongue.

Daryl groaned sweetly as he began to kiss you back, with equal fervor, getting used to how you liked it, his hands came up and softly began to rub up and down your back as you lay on top of him.

You smile and sigh at the feel of his hands, which boldly begin to venture underneath your shirt, to your bare back.

“Daryl…” You moan his name softly as you move your lips and your swirling tongue appreciatively down his chin, neck, and to the side of his neck, where you suck on his sweet spot just below his ear, too harshly at first, forgetting your restraint.

“Fuck! Y/N!” Daryl cried out suddenly and his arms came around your back and pulling your body to deeply into his, as his hard cock behind you thrust up further onto your ass, as his hips jolted forward.

“Mmm...” You moan at the pleasure the pressure between you two created and bite his skin a little before forcing your lips off him.

“You feel so good, baby… I want you so bad…” You lick up his ear and he whimpers for you and looks over at you with pure need.

You smile seeing how close he is already, you nod to him and lick up and down his earlobe one more time, before staring into his eyes and reaching behind you. You slowly drudge your hand up and down his cock, into the top of your clothed ass.

“Y/N…” He pleaded, his jaw tightening even more at your touch on his cock.

You smirk and remove your hand, you bring both hands up to the center of his chest as you re-position yourself over him. You watch your palms slowly rub him up and down, you wiggle again on top of him, so happy to graze his bare skin, after all this time.

You slowly lean back down and place small gentle kisses all over his chest, kissing more intently as you returned to his collarbone, you suck and swirl harshly here, which earns you one of Daryl’s bold hands which, find its way to your ass and grips it harshly.

“That’s right, baby… Take control of me… I want you too…” You groan at his touch, commending him for his bravery and moving your lips to his sternum, you suck on it intently and look up as Daryl as your tongue slowly begins to move its way south, he is biting his lip and his breath is heavy as he watches you with pure need, groaning at your tongue and your encouraging words, trying to hold himself together.

You make love to him with your tongue, down his stomach, landing once again under his navel, this time you quickly lifted your body and your leg off him and kneeled down on the floor at the bottom of the bed. You couldn’t help but massage your breasts outside your tank top a minute as you watched Daryl willfully scoot down so that his legs were dangling from the edge of the bed, he propped himself up by his elbows and stared down at you, licking his lips. He had a harder expression than before when he saw you touching yourself, you do it a minute longer, just for him, smirking at him as you do.

“Y/N…” He said breathlessly watching you for a minute, his eyes softening in awe at you and this whole situation.

You nod up to him, still smiling with purpose, “I’m going to treat you so right tonight, Daryl… You just sit back, I’ll take care of you.”

You stare at him commandingly for a minute before turning your attention back to his big cock, you rub your thighs together already so turned on again by it, you lick your lips and moan a little to yourself as you push your hands up his thighs and rub them up and down.

Daryl whines and groans as he watches you swoop your mouth around his cock, trying to decide the best angle to start from, his teeth clenched as he restrained himself from shouting at you to just shove him in already! His hips rocked with anticipation and with every lick of your lips he felt himself just get harder.

You notice his restraint and his anxious hips and look up at him, seeing him panting doing everything he can to regain control.

“Try all you want, baby. Tonight? Ain’t no use trying to control it, I’m gonna make you come undone, so good…” You stare him down and then look back down at his cock and slowly shoving him inside your mouth, pushing your hands into his inner thighs for leverage.

“Oh shit!!” Daryl cried out in confused pleasure as your mouth took him in.

You moan in pleasure at his reaction and force him further down into you, he tasted like heaven, you close your eyes and begin to bob your mouth slowly up and down his cock, swirling at his tip whenever you let him out of you that far.

Daryl looked down at you with daggers as you worked on his cock, his breathing heavy, but his eyes so fucking turned on by your actions.

You stare back at him and moan lovingly onto his cock, causing him to buck up into you, you groan but adjust, allowing him to push further back. You close your eyes and concentrate, trying to avoid gagging yourself.

Suddenly, you feel Daryl’s left-hand come down and roughly massage your hair for a minute, before using it to snap your eyes and attention back to his.

You groan onto his cock, inside your mouth, as you stare up at him and notice the dominant look in his eyes. He starts to push and pull your mouth up and down off his cock slow and hard, staring you down as he uses you hair to guide your mouth over his cock, the way he wanted it.

“Oh yeah, baby” You cry out onto his cock, so fucking turned on by him taking control of you.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you, Y/N?” He growled feeling himself starting to feel more confident as he bobbed your sweet mouth onto him.

You nod rapidly and moan in approval, running your one hand down your breast, in between your legs where, you rub yourself deeply, trying to find relief, he was turning you on so bad.

He yanked you off his cock and your raw lips and wild eyes searched for his frantically, at the sudden shock. You found them above you, as he panted, sweat starting to form on his gorgeous naked body. He started down at you harshly and a little confused as he breathed heavily for a moment before speaking.

You smile and nuzzle your head back into the hand that grips your hair, letting him know you were waiting for his direction. He growled and pulled at your hair again, staring into you so deeply. He stared down at your clothed body underneath his groaning cock and looked back up into your eyes.

“I want to fuck you, Y/N…Fuck…” He started out boldly and whimpered when you licked your lips and moved your hand back down to your special spot.

You close your eyes and moan to yourself as you touch yourself, feeling his eyes on you, and loving his words of want. You snap your eyes back to his and remove your hand from yourself, slowly running both your hands back up his thighs, you leave them on his lower stomach, just above his cock a moment, as you stared into him. He stares wildly at you, waiting for your response as if your answer would ever be anything than, how do you want me?

You grin to yourself and stand up over him, he scoots up to the headboard sitting against it and staring down at you intently, he moves his hands behind his head, so that he can restrain himself from touching his aching cock.

You stare his naked body up and down lustfully and slowly bring your hands up to the hem of your simple black t-shirt, you teasingly pull it up and off your body, setting your naked breasts and stomach free. You bite your lip as you watch his cock twitch at the sight, you stare up into his needy eyes and move your hands down to the buttons of your jeans, you slowly pop it open and unzip.

You see Daryl grabbing roughly at his hair as he stared down at you as you shimmied out of your jeans, you follow his gaze and notice that he is staring at your soft pink panties, which are completely soaked through already, you were so wet for him.

You flit your eyes back up to his and smile innocently as you move your hand down your bare stomach to your clothed pussy, you shove your palm under the fabric easily and begin to rub yourself up and down, deep and slow. You moan to yourself and close your eyes, forgetting for a minute that you had an audience.

“Damn it, Y/N!” Daryl groaned and got up quickly off the bed and strode over to you, he pulled your hand out of your panties and grabbed your body by your shoulders. You giggle a little as you let him pull you back over to the bed, he stands in front of you and pushes you quickly back onto the squeaky mattress.

You bounce up and down happily as gravity and the springs of the bed give you a taste of what’s to come. Daryl stared down at your panties as you lifted and propped your legs to the sides, arching your hips up toward him.

“So damn sexy…” He groaned as if to himself as he quickly grabs his cock and begins to rub the tip up and down your folds, outside the soaked fabric.

“Oh, Daryl…” You groan in frustration for the first time since your encounter had started, it was his turn to tease you.

“That’s right, baby girl… I know how bad you want it.” He teased you rubbing his tip harder into you, as much as he could with the fabric in the way.

“Take them off!” You cry out loudly as you rock your hips up, trying to find some kind of release.

Daryl smiles happily and quickly moves his hands to the sides of your panties and rips them off, holding your legs in the air long enough to strip you. He slams your legs back down, he looks at your position on the bed and then looks behind you.

“Scoot up.” He says lowly, wanting to fuck you against the headboard.

You smile and quickly scoot your body up until your back slams into the wooden surface behind you. He quickly follows you, crawling up the bed toward his prize, just seconds behind you. The minute your back hits the wooden headboard, he is in between you, shoving his knees underneath your hips and ass, his forehead bore yours into the headboard behind you and he stared into your soul, as you felt his cock throbbing up your left inner thigh.

Your breath turns heavy as you stare into his eyes, wishing his lips and his hands were all over you, he stared you down as if waiting to see which one would win.

You groan feeling his cock on your leg and your body starts to rock up into his, “Daryl… Make love to me, please…” You say breathlessly as you move your right hand to pull his lips back to yours.

He moaned in delight as he sunk his lips into your kiss, pushing his tongue dominantly around yours, showing it who was boss.

“Yes…” You sigh into his kiss, loving his new confidence, you loved how he took control of you.

He pushes both of his big hands around your face as he passionately makes love to your tongue for what seemed like blissfully hours.

As his kiss deepened and picked up in urgency, you moved your hands up and down his back, to his sides, and around and down to his cock, where you begin to rub him into you, needing to feel him just a little further south.

“Damn, girl!” Daryl broke his kiss abruptly and stared down at your hands on his cock, he stared back up into your eyes, which told him how much you needed him.

He nodded in agreement and pushed his body back slightly, he readjusted his knees underneath your ass and used his hands to loosely wrap your legs around his waist.

He looked up at you and saw your hazy blissful smile as you stared at him, waiting for him to enter you and give you what you so desperately wanted him. He smiled softly for a moment before looking down, licking his lips, and guiding his cock inside you.

“Oh, Y/N! So, fucking, ready!” He exclaimed when he felt how wet you were for him. He hadn’t been with many women but he was a big guy and he had never felt so good entering one before, so wet and tight and inviting.

“Yes! Oh yes!” You cry out loudly as he fills you to the brimming, you groan and moan, starting to ride him already at the beautiful feel of his cock inside you.

You bounce up and down and writhe your hips onto his, already hearing the bed springs loudly give your need away, he was so big and he felt so good inside you.

“Damn girl! Fuck my cock with that beautiful body!” Daryl said loudly, as he moved his hands to your hips and began to fuck into you harshly, seeing that you loved it.

Your head slammed into the headboard behind you as you feel his hips start to venture further up and begin to slam you into the wooden surface behind you. Daryl moved his hands under your ass and pulled you up with him as he now kneeled, fucking you into the headboard in mid-air, holding you up only by his big cock and his strong hands underneath you.

He grabs your legs and more securely wraps them around him, tightening your pussy’s grip, you cry out his name, and Daryl hits into you and smacks you ass, in appreciation.

“Oh fuck, Y/N… I’m gonna fuck you so hard…” He said staring into your panting face as he starts slamming into you and you into the headboard slow and deep.

You feel him hitting your clit so good as he hits into you rubbing you up and down, hitting your sweet spot and applying double the pressure, you cry out into the side of his neck and wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he would go. Your chin bumps up and down on his shoulder as he fucks you into the wall.

“Oh, baby! Don’t stop!” You moan to him as his hips slam that beautiful cock into you over and over, hitting your sweet spot every time. You bounce up faster and with more need, feeling yourself so close, Daryl notices and grabs your arms slightly pulling them off him, so that your body falls back in front of him, rubbing up and down the headboard.

You stare at him your breathing getting heavier as you get closer to your high, he hits into you purposefully and stares into your eyes, “I wanna watch you cum for me, Y/N.” He panted and hit slowly into you, shaking as he tried to control himself.

You nod rapidly and begin to bounce up and down onto his cock slowly and deeply, whining whenever he roughly hit up into you, your ground down onto him and he slammed you and your pussy back into the headboard, he slammed his core onto yours and dug you into the wood below, intent on giving you what you needed.

“Oh shit, yeah!!” You cry out in pleasurable surprise at the amount of pressure he applied.

He grabbed your hair and pulled it back exposing your face fully to him and he repeated his motion and slammed into you as hard as he could and pinned you to the headboard, rubbing your pussy deeply and slowly up and down.

“You like that, Y/N?” Daryl teased and repeated himself at a painstaking pace.

“Oh fuck, baby.. yeah…” You groan, suddenly feeling a low burning pressure you had forgotten had felt so good, in fact, this may be something you’d have to raise the bar on, he was so fucking good!

You groan in frustration as he rubs you up and down slowly again, and doesn’t hit into you. You wiggle your hips and try and get him to hit into you, feeling the need to lose your control immediately.

Daryl’s hands come down to the sides of your ass and he smacks it with both hands, before gripping it and harshly slamming into you, still putting all the right pressure on you as he begins to fuck you without abandon.

“Yes!” You commend him as if he could read your mind, he starts hitting into you rough and short, fucking you and pinning you into the headboard every so often, seeing the reaction it got him, which was your undivided loving scream.

“Oh yeah Y/N… You scream for me…” He stared down at your interlocked bodies and his tongue jut out of his mouth as he concentrated on fucking you as hard as he could.

All you could hear where the sound of your loving moans and grunts, alongside the noisy springs, and the slamming of wood onto the concrete wall behind you.

Your eyes roll back as your hips find a rhythm on top of his cock that leads you to a whole new heaven, you stare at him in disbelief of the pleasure you are feeling and begin to ride him with your rhythm. You roll and slam your pussy onto his cock, he pins you into the headboard, and you quickly slam up and down on his cock, feeling the tight space between your clit and his core close in all the right ways.

You bring your hands back down to his shoulders and push and pull on them as you find your way to heaven. Daryl grunts and groans, staring into your eyes as you begin to lose yourself, he clenches his teeth trying to hold off until he sees those pretty eyes close and those lips cry out to him.

Daryl slammed his mouth back onto yours and fucked into you even harder if that was possible. He bit your tongue as he slammed his cock inside of you and slammed you harshly into the surface behind you.

You grip your nails down onto Daryl’s shoulder and writhe your hips up faster, suddenly feeling your high coming like a freight train. Daryl detached his lips and leaned back, pumping into you as fast as he could. You stared back at him in love at that moment and bounced up and down onto him as he fucked you in all the right ways.

“Right there! Harder!” You ground down in the same motion a few more times and Daryl obliged slamming you harshly back into the headboard one more time, pinning you and rubbing slowly up and down as you cum so loudly for him.

“Oh fuck, yeah! Fuck me so hard!”

He slams his lips back to yours to help engulf the sound, he growled at how fucking good you came for him, he hit into your still pulsating pussy at a record speed, his tongue stopping inside your mouth as he stared down at your body fucking his. He moaned and groaned, pulling your ass and your pussy onto his cock harshly and quickly.

You smile and bounce up and down happily, helping him hit his high. He looks up at you smiling and grinding down onto him lovingly and he growls lowly, swooping over to bit the side of your neck before licking up your ear.

“So, fucking good at riding my cock...” He says so turned on, in between heavy grunts.

You smile and pull his lips further into your neck as you happily ride him, “Cum inside me, baby…” You moan out encouragingly to him and tighten your pussy as you ride him roughly.

“Fuck!” He groaned and slapped your ass before gripping it and grinding you quickly back into the headboard.

He drilled his head and yours into the headboard as he stared into your eyes, breathing heavy, as he slammed into you so deep and so quick.

“Oh yeah! Go wild!” You cry out and wrap your legs closed around him, loving him fucking you so deeply.

He smacks your ass again and continues to go wild in you, you stare into his eyes and bounce your body up and down as hard as you can, giving him the show he needed. He stared down at your body as you fucked his cock, bouncing faster and harder, clenching around him until he felt himself hit into you harshly and explode inside you while pinning you against the wall.

“Oh fuck!! Y/N! Yes!!” He screams loudly as he cums so hard inside you, his head shoots back and his eyes closed as he hits his high.

You smile and lovingly ride him, slower this time, bringing your hands to the sides of his face. He opens his eyes at your touch and you look over at him and down at his lips before leaning down and taking his lips into yours. You kiss him slowly and passionately, thanking him for the best thing you had ever experienced.

You detach your lips and drill your sweaty forehead into his, him still propping you up, “That was amazing, Daryl.” You say breathlessly and stare at him in wonder, as your body heaves on top of him.

He smiles shyly back and nudges his nose to yours, teasing his lips at yours, looking back up into your eyes, “You’re amazing, Y/N.” He says softly taking your naked body in his arms once more before plunging his tongue back into your mouth, making sweet, sweet love to it like only he could.

You sigh and smile as you swirl around his tongue happily and melt into his arms, the only place you ever wanted to be from now on.

He made sweet love to you all night that night, and every night after...


End file.
